


The Eyes Have It

by somethingscarlet13



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fun, Funny, Gentle Kissing, Idiots in Love, Intimacy, Kissing, Love, M/M, Making Out, Married Couple, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Public Display of Affection, Public Make Outs, Suggestive Themes, Sweet Talk, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: Aziraphale didn't mean for his simple gesture of admiring Crowley's eyes to escalate, but escalate it did.





	The Eyes Have It

Aziraphale couldn’t stop looking into Crowley’s eyes. They were beautiful, a perfect golden color, the color of the kind of riches kings could only dream about. They were breathtaking and Aziraphale could look at them forever.

“You’re looking at me like that again,” Crowley remarked with a smile, looking right back at him, and oh somebody his eyes really were the most beautiful things Aziraphale had ever seen.

“I’m just admiring my husbands eyes,” Aziraphale said simply, enjoying the blush his words brought to Crowley’s cheeks. “They’re beautiful. You’re beautiful, Crowley.”

Crowley hummed and reached up to run his fingers through Aziraphale’s curly blonde hair. “There is no way I beat you in the looks department,” Crolwey replied. “You’re literally an angel. You put every human model to shame with your gorgeous cherub body.”

“A cherub body that’s all yours.” Aziraphale blushed at his own words. “I love how you look at me whenever I show it to you. Like I’m your whole world.”

Crowley moved his hand from Aziraphale’s hair gently down his cheek to his neck, then down his chest before taking Aziraphale’s hand in his own.

“That’s because you _are_ my whole world,” Crowley said softly. Their faces were inches apart, and after Crowley spoke Aziraphale took his face in his free hand and brought them together.

Crowley squeezed Aziraphale’s hand as they kissed softly, gently, over and over again.

When the kiss broke, Aziraphale placed his forehead against Crowley’s. “How did I manage to get so lucky?” His voice was low and full of love.

“Aziraphale.......” Crowley was bright red.

“I mean it,” Aziraphale continued, slowly moving the fingers of the hand on Crowley’s cheek to softly caress the demons face. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“Go — somebody, I fucking love you so much Aziraphale.” Crowley’s voice was choked up and he brought Aziraphale in for a kiss.

Aziraphale’s hands moved to hold Crowley close and deepen the kiss, one hand on his back and the other in his hair. Both of Crowley’s arms were slung around Aziraphale’s neck, and he drank in the feeling of his husbands warm chest against his own, his lips on his, the slightly trembling hands on his back and in his hair and _oh_ Aziraphale’s _tongue_ that was nice and, fuck, he was so in love —

A very loud clearing of the throat snapped Crowley and Aziraphale out of it, and they broke apart to see Anathema, Newt, and all of the Them glaring at them.

“Do you two _mind_?” snapped Anathema. “You’re in public.”

There was a murmur of _Every fucking time_......... from Newt, and Crowley and Aziraphale were still holding each other close.

“Do _you_ mind?” Crowley snapped back, heartbeat racing as his response got a quiet laugh from Aziraphale.

“You two have been married for over six thousand years, this doesn’t need to happen all the time.” Anathema protested.

“Says you,” whispered Aziraphale, and this time it was Crowley’s turn to laugh.

Anathema glared at them for a minute longer, then, satisfied that the pair wouldn’t go back to sucking face, turned back to the rest of the group

“As soon as we get home, I’m going to worship you like you deserve,” Aziraphale whispered quietly into Crowley’s ear.

Crowley squeezed Aziraphale’s upper thigh. “Can’t wait angel,” he whispered back.

The two paid attention for all of two minutes before Aziraphale said, “You really do have the most amazing eyes.”

And would you look at that, they were back to kissing.


End file.
